Uptick
"Uptick" is the Third Episode of the Thief. Description Text On your first turn, all your dice roll 1. On your second, they roll 2. Third time lucky? Nope, third time you roll a 3. Rules On your first turn, all dice rolls are 1. Second turn, all dice rolls are 2. ... and so on. How To Unlock Unlock episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blight *Dagger (Starting equipment) *Kunai (Level 3 reward option) *Magic Spear *Nudgeblade *Pea Shooter *Poison Needle *Poison Slingshot *Six Shooter *Staff Shields *Dodge *Iron Armor *Leather Armor Magic *Catastrophe *Detonator *Glass Cauldron *Hall of Mirrors (Level 3 reward option) *Healing Crystal *Lantern *Teleport Spell Items *Backstab (Level 5 reward option) *Bandage *Bump *Counterfeit *Crowbar *Hacksaw (Level 5 reward option) *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lockpick (Starting equipment) *Midnight Charm *Pickpocket *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "thief_uptick" generator. Starting Equipment * Dagger * Lockpick Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm *Counterfeit Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm *Counterfeit *Healing Crystal Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Counterfeit **Healing Crystal Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Poison Needle *Crowbar *Magic Spear *Teleport Spell *Poison Slingshot Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: ** Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Counterfeit **Healing Crystal * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Magic Spear **Teleport Spell **Poison Slingshot Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Lockpick *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator *Spatula *Lantern Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. There is a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Blender, a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Rat, and an 80% chance of trading one of your items: **Kunai **Hall of Mirrors **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Lockpick **Dagger * for one of her items: **Blight **Catastrophe **Glass Cauldron **Six Shooter * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Last Stand **Staff * and 1 of the following items: **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Magic Spear **Teleport Spell **Poison Slingshot Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Lockpick *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator *Spatula *Lantern Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Lockpick **Iron Armor **Blight **Detonator **Spatula **Lantern **Nudgeblade * and one of these items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Last Stand **Staff **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Magic Spear **Teleport Spell **Poison Slingshot Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Category:Episodes